Olympia
History Origin Olympia is the only child of Hippolyta, Queen of The Amazons, and the Greek god Zeus, King of Olympus. Hippolyta's longing desire for a daughter grew stronger and deeper every day. During one of her meetings with Zeus, the two shared a romantic, yet unexpected evening which led to sexual intercourse. Fearful of Hera's wrath, Hippolyta told Zeus that they could never act on their feelings toward the other again, and promised to keep a strict relationship based on their titles. Within a few weeks, Hippolyta realized she was pregnant with Zeus' child, which she only shared with her most trustworthy hand-maidens to help her give birth when the time came. For the next few months, Hippolyta would be seen less frequently. She would spend her days reading to her baby and nurturing it with the history of the Amazons and how they came to be. '' ''When the time came and her daughter was born, The Queen was visited by the goddess Hestia, who reassured her that her baby would be safe and was destined for great things. Hippolyta named her Olympia, after the great Greek city. '' 'Life on Paradise Island' ''Even as a toddler, Olympia was fascinated with the amazon's combat style and culture. She was the only child on Themyscira, but instead of feeling left out, she felt special. Not just because she was the Queen's daughter, but because of her mother always telling her stories about what she was meant to become, and how strong she really was. Of course, Olympia never took this seriously, and instead believed herself to be just another amazon, unaware of her true heritage. Once she reached the age of 10, Olympia started her fighting lessons at the hands of the greatest amazon general to have ever lived. Though at first, her lessons were pretty basic, not just because of her being a child, because they didn't want her to get hurt in the process. Who knows what the Queen would've done if, during a training session, Olympia got hurt. They'd be blamed for it, and even if she was healed, it wouldn't change the fact that it happened. However, this General knew that the only way to truly protect her would be for her to be a warrior as well. '' ''As she reached her prime, Olympia became one of the finest warriors among the Amazons of Themyscira, but still had some things to learn. She stopped aging like every other Amazon and continued her training. She became particularly skilled in most of mankind's martial arts, sharpshooting, knife-throwing, archery, swordsmanship, horse-riding, and a gained extreme proficiency with most, if not all weapons created by man. Winning the Contest Almost 200 years later, the Olympians requested that one demigod out of each family was sent to Mt. Olympus. They wanted to let the world know that they were real and that they were there to protect them as well, just like the rest of Earth's protectors. The Amazons were notified by Hera herself, who had recently found out that Olympia was Zeus and Hippolyta's daughter. It was then that Olympia realized she was no ordinary Amazon. On the day of the tournament, several Olympian gods sent down spheres to the contestants and their families so they could be transported to Olympus. Upon their arrival, Olympia was amazed by the beauty of Olympus, which far exceeded that of Themyscira. Everything was so peaceful. She was greeted by Aphrodite, her half-sister, and Goddess of Love. She parted ways from her mother and was lead to the maze by the goddess. Each contestant was placed on different entrances to a huge maze. The first and only task was to get to the center of the maze where each of them would face off against one of the beasts from Greek mythology. Having read a lot about them, she was confident that it would be easy. Olympia was among the 3 contestants who managed to get through the maze. The Centaur proved to be too much for them and were easily outmatched, after which they were disqualified. It was her turn, and the gods couldn't have picked a worse threat to face: Medusa. A devastating battle broke out between the two, and Medusa had the upper-hand since Olympia couldn't look at her lest she'd be turned to stone. She did the only thing possible and blinded herself by stabbing her eyes with a short dagger she carried around. She shrugged off the pain and relied on her other senses and extensive training to guide her. Once she got the hang of it, Olympia easily defeated Medusa by making her lose her focus and knocked her out with a powerful kick to the back of her head, which released a shockwave upon impact. Because of her brave actions, and strategic thinking as well as her capabilities, Olympia was declared the winner, but she regretted her choice. She was blind, and she knew even Amazonian medicine wouldn't heal her. Directly after winning the contest Hermes, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis bestowed several attributes on her, which further increased her status as a demigoddess, and elevated her stats above all other demigods and Amazons. As a special gift to her, Athena bound her eyesight to Olympia, which restored hers, and granted her further insight as well. Man's World When she embarked to Man's World as an emissary for both Amazons and Olympians, she was bestowed several weapons, which included the Lasso of Apollo, Athena's Tiara, the pegasus Discordia, Hephaestus' magical sword and the Shield of Knowledge, along with battle armor. She was recruited by The Agency and became one of their top agents. However, a few months after her recruitment, Olympia quit and decided to be a hero on her own, figuring that it'd be easier for her to help others as long as she wasn't bound by government rules. '' ''She was present during the Apocalypse as one of the 5 members recruited by Owen Scarlett to defend New Orleans. She proved to be a capable strategist and leader during the battle, and together they protected New Orleans from the demonic legions. Once they successfully separated the Horseman of War from his ring and defeated him, Olympia traveled to Hell accompanied by Kathryn Turner to give Owen the final ring. 5 years after the Apocalypse, Olympia was among the heroes that helped as many cities as they could to recover from the battle. She's currently in Themyscira, taking a break from her superhero life. Powers & Abilities Powers Divine Empowerment:' Directly after winning the tournament, several Olympian gods granted attributes upon Olympia, which further increased her stats above all other Amazons. * ''Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Olympia is as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her. She is even said to be "Stronger than Hercules". Olympia can beat and physically outmatch other beings such as Hyperion, Orana, and the Horseman of War. She once fought Owen Scarlett to a stalemate.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Olympia possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as other beings such as Owen Scarlett. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life-threatening.'' * ''Flight: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Olympia is capable of flying and reaching hypersonic speeds.'' * Immortality: '''Due to her divine heritage, Olympia is a true immortal. * ''Superhuman Speed:' Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). She is able to think, react, and move at superhuman speeds. She has shown the capability of attaining supraluminal velocities. In-flight, she has managed to reach up to Mach 5 unaided. * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Olympia's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed.'' * ''Superhuman Agility: Olympia's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: Olympia can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has defeated beings as powerful as Hulk and Thor with relative ease. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles.'' * ''Accelerated Healing: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Olympia is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. Coupled with her natural amazon ability to heal at an amazing rate, this increases her healing factor to near-instantaneous speeds.'' * ''Empathy: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Olympia can often detect others' emotions and is now so fully immune to illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions are being projected.'' * ''Animal Empathy: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed.'' * ''Enhanced Senses: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell.'' ** ''Enhanced Vision: She also possesses the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see too far greater distances than any normal human. After a short period of blindness, Athena bound her vision to her champion, not only restoring her sight but granting her further insight as well.'' ** '''''Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Enhanced Hearing Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Olympia is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the sword, bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. She possesses centuries worth of combat, which ranks her as one of the finest warriors on Earth. She is widely considered the best melee fighter in the world. * '''The ''Wisdom of Athena: ''Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Olympia possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest beings on the planet.'' ** Multilingualism:' Olympia has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations (on the telephone). It is more difficult, for her to mimic a man's voice than another woman's voice. ** ''Master Tactician and Strategist: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Olympia is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader.'' ** ''Occultism: Olympia possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal.'' ** '''''Diplomacy * Indomitable Will * Aviation:' Expert pilot. * '''''Weaponry: ** Archery ** Swordsmanship ** Lassoing ** Throwing: Olympia is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang.'' ''Weaknesses Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Olympia's durability does not protect her from piercing weapons such as arrows and bullets. Although she can suffer mild-to-moderate injuries from them, they're never life-threatening.'' Paraphernalia ''Equipment * Vambraces of Forge:' The gauntlets were formed from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis shield, and were re-forged for her use by Hephaestus. Olympia's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Owen Scarlett. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. When crossed, the gauntlets generate a remnant of the Aegis itself, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of her which allows Olympia to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. They are also capable of channeling Zeus' holy lightning when struck together. * ''Lasso of Apollo: The Lasso, also referred to as the Golden Perfect, is a sacred relic of the Amazons and was given to them by the Gods of Olympus. It was bestowed to Olympia when she embarked to Man's World. The Lasso's most known power is to force anyone ensnared by it to speak only the truth. It also possesses a number of other magical abilities. The Lasso is capable of tethering the hearts and minds of the individuals holding it, creating a telepathic link between them, as well as allowing for language translation. It can also be used to bind and ensnare the souls of beings, including even gods, within it. Another use of it is to bestow commands upon those ensnared by it, forcing them to obey the wielder's will. Olympia can use the Perfect to locate individuals who share an emotional connection with her. It can also be used to force a biophysical reset of those who have been corrupted by some external influence, such as poisons and toxins or mind control, who are bound by it. The lasso is unbreakable, immutable and indestructible, and it can summon the Fires of Hestia.'' * '''''Athena's Tiara:' Olympia's golden tiara also doubles as a throwing weapon, as it is razor-edged and can cut through most substances. '''''Transportation * Discordia: Olympia can sometimes be seen riding a brown pegasus around Themyscira, and sometimes when she's charging into battle. Discordia possesses an infinite lifespan as it has lived for hundreds of years without withering. It can also conceal its wings when it is not flying, assume human form, and even resurrect itself after being killed (by common means).'' ''Weapons * Magical Sword: '''Olympia is the owner of a sword forged by Hephaestus. It is said to be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. * ''Shield of Knowledge:' Olympia uses a shield frequently when in battle as it provides more protection than her bracelets, and is proficient in using it as both an offensive and defensive weapon.